Culpable
by Eve Potter
Summary: Jurado y juez dictan sentencia para los crueles asesinatos acaecidos la tormentosa noche del 31 del Octubre de 1981. SLASH RLSB


_**Mi Sirius, sí el mío, y no el de JK, porque el suyo es de tinta y papel y el mío tiene carne y huesos, y me desespera, me agobia y me acecha, hasta que no paro de escribir, y le dedico unas letras tormentosas, y duras como lo que él se merece, ese Sirius, me trae hasta aquí otra vez. Espero que os guste estas palabras mezcladas con mi paranoia. **_

_**Besis y gracias. **_

_**Por cierto, aunque tengo mi Sirius, no tengo mi Remus, y mira que lo busco y lo rebusco, pero nada de nada. Así que todos los personajes, y lugares conocidos ya sabeis de quien son, y quien se lucra a su costa, yo no. :(

* * *

**_

Culpable 

A su derecha el jurado que le condena. Al frente el juez dispuesto a sentenciarlo. A la izquierda él que no va a perdonarle.

Agacha la cabeza, no es capaz de mirarle a los ojos, no ahora cuando está a punto de escuchar su sentencia. Los grilletes le resbalan por las muñecas, las heridas escuecen, las que tiene en carne viva y otras más internas, las que le resquebrajan el corazón. Escucha su latir con ritmo melódico e hipnotizante, bombeando demasiado tranquilo para la situación que le rodea, la sangre se agolpa en torno a sus heridas, las venas le palpitan junto a las muñecas, deseando escaparse por ellas.

El auror le agarra del codo y le obliga a ponerse en pie, es bastante más alto que él, y también mucho más corpulento, o quizás es que bajo aquellas miradas escrutadoras se siente diminuto. Las cadenas tintinean en sus manos, y en sus pies. Descalzo y con grilletes rozando la piel de sus tobillos, arrancándosela, da un paso al frente, siente su mirada fija en él, observándole, analizándole.

_No me hagas esto. No me mires. No me culpes_.

Un murmullo precede al mazazo sobre la tribuna del juez, y el tribunal enmudece. Las manos le tiemblan, el sonido metálico de las cadenas golpeando entre ellas es lo único capaz de romper el sepulcral silencio. Chirría una silla, sus sentidos se agudizan, casi puede oír sus pensamientos, el latir de sus corazones. _Culpable_, repiten uno tras otro en sus cabezas. Todos no hay excepción. Incluso él.

- Reunido el tribunal en sesión extraordinaria debido a la gravedad de los acontecimientos – el anciano mago tras el atril presidencial, el que tiene el pergamino en la mano, lee la sentencia con gesto serio y severo, como los de casi todos los que aguardan el momento que llega tras tres dolorosos días – acaecidos la fatídica noche del pasado 31 de Octubre, donde perecen doce muggles y un mago, Peter Pettegrew, por la fatídica acción de una maldición imperdonable, este tribunal con un acuerdo unánime, encuentra al acusado, Sirius Orión Black – sus ojos brillan tras varios mechones negros de pelo sucio y mojado que le caen sobre el rostro, no puede mirar a su verdugo, no ahora, gira el rostro, a la izquierda, donde Remus Lupin aprieta un cuaderno entre sus manos, crispando los dedos sobre sus tapas, a su lado Albus Dumbledore con la mirada cargada de dolor asiste descorazonado al final de la sentencia – Culpable.

- No, no, no… - grita intentando zafarse de las manos del auror que pese a su tamaño se ve incapaz de hacerlo – Yo no fui… no lo hice… jamás… yo no – hacen falta dos aurores más para sujetarle, tres varitas apuntándole al pecho para que sus gritos se calmen, se transformen en débiles lamentos – No, lo hice… yo no lo hice…

Se le atragantan los sollozos en la garganta, las lágrimas viajan por sus mejillas rumbo al suelo y él no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar hacía su derecha. A aquellos ojos castaños, almendrados y dulces, le miran tras una cortina de lágrimas, que intenta retener con todas sus fuerzas.

A Sirius le han dolido muchas cosas en su vida. Los azotes, y maldiciones de su madre por su comportamiento poco adecuado. La expresión ausente de su padre cuando abandona su hogar, dejar atrás a Régulus. Aquella vez que James y él discuten por una nimiedad, pero que pasara a los anales de la historia como su peor pelea, la que les mantiene alejados por dos interminables días. Le duele ver a Remus transformarse en algo que no es, cuando el lobo aparece y se traga al pacifico, débil e indefenso estudiante de Gryffindor. Las punzadas en su pecho cuando Remus habla del chico con el que sale, y que no entiende, esas le habían dolido hasta aquel día más que nada.

El dolor que siente ahora, que no es físico pero podría llegar a matarlo, se abre en paso por su pecho, le parte en dos, es un dolor que jamás ha sentido y parece querer comerse su carne, su piel, su alma y su propio yo, porque Remus, su Remus, no le cree.

Dicta sentencia y condena con una sola mirada, culpable.

Y Sirius sabe y siente que la vida ya no es vida.

_No lo hagas, tú no. Créeme, por favor. Tú no, por favor_.

69696969696969

Remus no se queda a escuchar el resto de la sentencia porque no puede, porque está a punto de venirse abajo y no soportaría que le viera llorar, porque no se lo merece, porque es un asesino. Sale del tribunal a toda prisa, corre hacia las chimeneas, perseguido por una manada de periodistas ansiosos de carnaza, se mete en una de ellas y sin darse cuenta se aparece en el apartamento que hasta hace solo tres días compartía con Sirius.

Cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra en el salón, recibe un golpe seco en el alma, que le paraliza el corazón y le corta la respiración. La cena sin terminar está aún en la mesa, la aguja del gramófono atascada y cae de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en el rostro, y las lágrimas escapándosele entre los dedos mientras su canción, esa que le trae recuerdos del pasado, esa que sonaba demasiado a menudo en la habitación que los cuatro compartían en los años de la escuela, se repite en un bucle sin fin.

_Yesterday. __Love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

- ¡Canuto! – Grita James desde su cama – vas a desgastar el puto disco¿no puedes poner otra canción?

- Ni quiero, ni puedo – sonrisa perruna, pelo alborotado, camisa blanca desabotonada, los pantalones del uniforme con un botón abierto, la corbata en un bolsillo y los pies descalzos - ¡Putos Beatles! – Chilla entusiasmado – No hay nada mejor que fumarse un cigarro, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y Yesterday acompañándote de banda sonora. ¿Verdad que sí, Lunático?

- Humm… - sigue enfadado con él, y esta vez sus tretas no van a conseguir nada.

- Colagusano – se lanza sobre su cama - ¿A qué tengo razón?

- Sí, pero levanta me estás aplastando los pergaminos, y tengo que entregar la redacción para mañana.

- ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín! – Gruñe - ¿Se puede saber que os pasa?

- Deberes – simplifica Peter.

- Lily – añade James.

Remus levanta la vista del libro que finge leer y le observa por un par de escasos segundos. _Tú._ Y esa mirada que intenta ser fría y dura lo dice todo. Sirius se revuelve el pelo con una mano, camina como un animal enjaulado de un lado otro, dando caladas cortas e intensas que consumen el cigarro en un par de minutos. Se detiene frente a la cama de Remus.

- Vamos – le agarra de la mano y tira de él.

- ¿Qué? – Forceja intentando soltarse – No, no… tengo cosas, que… - la mirada decidida le asusta.

- No me hagas cargar contigo como si fueras una niña, Lupin

- No.

- No me provoques – da un paso al frente. Remus da uno atrás – Vamos, Lunático.

Traga saliva con dificultad, mira a James sentado en la cama, que sonríe de medio lado. _Es Canuto, sabes que es su manera de disculparse._ Pero Remus no quiere ese tipo de disculpas, quiero un lo siento, un no volveré a hacerlo, un perdóname. Pero James tiene razón, es Sirius y Sirius nunca dice lo siento, por lo menos no como todos los demás.

Le arrastra por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encuentra un aula vacía donde le empuja contra un pupitre, no tiene tiempo a protestar ni a quejarse porque le sorprende una boca contra la suya. El beso es ansioso, cargado de saliva y lengua, le devora los labios, se cuela dentro de él con total impunidad, y pese a que quiere resistirse, a que por unos segundos es capaz a forcejear, pronto lo olvida todo. Porque Sirius besa su boca como nadie antes lo ha hecho, como nadie nunca hará. Es su forma de disculparse, a besos, mordiscos y lametones. Cogiéndole de las caderas y sentándolo sobre la mesa de madera, arrancándole suspiros, y gemidos, cuando muerde su cuello, cuando le lame _ahí, justo ahí_ detrás de la oreja, provocando tal escalofrío que hasta los dedos de sus pies se crispan.

Cuando vuelven a la habitación tiene los labios hinchados, la ropa desarreglada y las mejillas coloreadas. James agita la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado. Sirius se acerca al gramófono, quita el disco de Bob Dylan pese a las insistentes protestas de sus compañeros de cuarto y Yesterday vuelve a sonar en la torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius tiene un cigarro en los labios, una cerveza en la mesilla, suenan los Beatles y Remus le sonríe desde la cama contigua. La vida no podría ser mejor.

Remus sigue fingiendo leer a Norman Miller, no tiene la disculpa que desea pero no puede evitar sonreír al observar el gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Sirius. Suspira, no, la vida no podría ser mejor.

696969696969696

Casi se arrastra hasta el sofá, apoya la espalda contra él aún sentado en el suelo e intenta poner su mente en orden pero no puede. Porque la vida, su vida, la de Sirius, la de James, Lily y Peter ya no es vida, quizás sólo los tres últimos han muerto pero él será quien cargue con su pérdida y con la culpa de Sirius, porque él pronto olvidará todo en aquella prisión sin embargo Remus no podrá hacerlo.

Se marea con sus propios pensamientos, porque aunque no quiere creer, aunque desea con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, sabe que no puede, que Sirius es culpable, y repite una y otra vez la misma pregunta en su cabeza_ ¿Por qué¿Por qué? _

Observa el cuaderno en sus manos, y tiene miedo de abrirlo pues sabe que será un nuevo golpe para su alma, pero lo hace, poco a poco empapa las escasas hojas del cuaderno con sus lágrimas.

La caligrafía de Remus resalta junto a la de sus amigos, rellena los huecos a medida que sus deseos se cumplen. La tinta se humedece y emborrona cada vez más.

Sirius se cuela en la bodega del cabeza de puerco bajo la capa de invisibilidad para tomar prestadas tres botellas de whisky de fuego, que esa misma noche piensan consumir en la habitación. Los merodeadores a punto de abandonar la escuela celebrarán su último consejo. Con el mapa en la mano es más fácil regresar sin ser pillado, coquetea por última vez con la Señora Gorda, le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas y un guiño y la voluptuosa mujer se sonroja y cede a sus presiones pese a que son más de las doce y nadie, ni siquiera él debería andar por los pasillos de la escuela. Con grandes zancadas cruza la sala común, arranca algunos suspiros involuntarios de alumnas más jóvenes que ven frustradas sus esperanzas, pues el rebelde, el sexy, el endemoniadamente bello Sirius Black deja la escuela para no volver.

- Travesura realizada – se apoya en el dintel de la puerta con las botellas agarradas por el cuello de las mismas, y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Mi héroe, Canuto. Eres mi héroe – James le arrebata dos, pasándole una a Peter, que probablemente es el que menos sonríe de todos, porque James tiene a Lily, Sirius y Remus se tienen el uno al otro, y aunque sus amigos le han insistido que él les tiene a los tres, las cosas hace mucho que no son como antes, hace demasiado que se siente fuera de lugar, y sueña y desea volver a formar parte de algo.

- No puedo creer que sea la última noche – suspira Remus mientras termina de guardar sus libros en el viejo baúl – Siete años…

- ¡Eh! – protesta Sirius – nada de mariconadas, ni niñerías, se acaba la escuela pero empieza la vida – da un trago a la botella – ven acá, Lupin – le agarra de la cadera y le obliga a sentarse con él, entre sus piernas, recostados contra la pared, bajo la ventana.

- Sirius… - no le gusta demasiado que le trate así, como a un niño, o peor aún como a una chica, porque le ha demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que no lo es, Sirius parece no entenderlo del todo.

- Calla y bebe – le pasa botella mientras enciende un cigarro - ¡Joder! – protesta al ver las caras largas y tristes – Pero si vamos a vernos todas las putas semanas.

- Pero no será lo mismo… - musita Peter.

- Además vosotros os vais a vivir juntos, pero yo tengo que volver con mis padres – James lleva más de un tercio de la botella, y pronto empezara con la morriña que le acecha cuando las cantidades de alcohol en sangre empiezan a ser considerables.

- Sabes que puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras. Los dos podéis.

- Sí, pero procura avisar – Sirius cuela una mano fría bajo la camisa, y el contraste con la piel caliente del estomago provoca un escalofrío en el cuerpo del lobo – no vaya a ser que te encuentres con algo no acto para menores.

- ¡Canuto! – chilla sonriendo de medio lado.

6969696969696

James ha tenido mucho miedo todo este tiempo, desde que se entero por casualidad que todas esas pataletas, ese mal humor que Sirius arrastraba durante dos interminables semanas, se debían no a su carácter ya de por sí difícil, sino a un problema con la luna, con el lobo y la luna. Recuerda encontrarse a su mejor amigo, en un aula abandonada, borracho como una cuba, y un par de míseras lagrimas en sus mejillas. _Le quiero Potter, le quiero… y soy tan gilipollas que tengo que perderle para darme cuenta. Pero le quiero. Lo juro. _A James le cuesta un poco cuadrar las cosas, y no le da importancia al principio aunque esa noche, mientras arrastra a su compañero hasta la torre, le oye repetir una y otra vez. _Le quiero, James. Palabra de merodeador_.

Tiene ligeras sospechas de quien ha llevado a su hermano del alma a ese estado de embriagaded, las cuales confirma esa mañana cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no dedica la hora del desayuno a observar a su pelirroja favorita sino a Sirius. Sirius que apenas come, que crispa los dedos cuando Will, el Ravenclaw que sale con Remus desde algunas semanas, se acerca a él y le sonríe y quedan para estudiar juntos. Sirius que suspira resignado levantándose de la mesa son probar bocado.

Siempre toma partido en las discusiones y las peleas que conciernen a sus amigos, pero aquello es tan distinto que se encuentra perdido en un mar de dudas, necesita ayuda y no sabe a quien recurrir. Una melena rojiza ondea al viento antes de entrar en la clase de pociones. Y en ella tiene su respuesta.

Cuando se acerca a ella y no le pide una cita, sino ayuda. Pero ayuda de verdad, para sus amigos, Lily parpadea confusa pero escucha los acontecimientos de los que ha sido presente.

- Estúpido Black – masculla – típico de él, esperar a que Remus sea feliz para darse cuenta de lo que los demás sabemos hace meses. ¡Años! – chilla azotando los libros contra la mesa.

- ¿Años? – pregunta confuso.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! Vosotros los hombres tenéis ojos solo para lo que queréis.

- Yo sólo los tengo para ti – ensancha su sonrisa, que disminuye a medida que el fulgor en los ojos verdes pasa a ira contenida – Vale, bien. Me callo. ¿Me ayudarás?

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Pues a qué va a ser? A que Sirius y Remus estén juntos.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar, Sirius tardaría menos de un mes en destrozar a Remus, y no se lo merece.

- Sirius jamás le haría daño a Remus – por mucho que le duela, Lily tiene que admitirlo, puede que inconscientemente lo haya hecho, pero está claro que Sirius jamás ha sido consciente de los miles de pensamientos que arrancaba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Esos días junto a Lily, donde planean y maquinan, son los más felices de su vida, y no va a olvidarlos nunca, sobre todo porque no solo consiguen que Sirius saque ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto presume y se digne a hablar con Remus, sino porque la última noche, en la sala común, mientras hablan de cómo llevar al licántropo al aula donde Sirius le esperara, consigue su primer beso, y a ese, le siguen muchos más.

69696969696969696

- Creo que estoy borracho – anuncia James.

- Lo sabemos, Potter – los labios de Sirius se pasean por el cuello de Remus, que hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para beber y jadear al tiempo, evitando ponerse en evidencia delante de sus compañeros. Sirius abre más las piernas, y echa las caderas hacia delante, clavando su dureza en la espalda de su novio.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – Remus alza la botella y da un trago largo ahogando un suspiro.

- Aguanta un poco, lunático – le susurra Sirius al oído – la noche no termina para nosotros.

¿Qué es eso Peter? – pregunta James

- Un cuaderno, yo… creo que… podemos escribir cosas que queremos hacer, y llevarlo a las reuniones, para ver quien lo consigue.

- ¡Hostia, Colagusano! – exclama Sirius – Siete años, y por fin tienes una buena ideas – el codazo en su pecho frena sus impulsos – Era broma Peter, pero me parece una buena idea.

Les lleva más de una hora, decidir cuantos deseos poner, James pondría quince o veinte, Sirius no contesta, Remus habla de uno o dos. Peter cree que con cinco es suficiente. Decidir quien guardará el cuaderno es fácil, Remus _aunque Sirius vaya a vivir con él, y pueda desordenar toda la casa _añade James antes de recibir un golpe con el tapón de la botella en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amigo.

**Cinco cosas que hacer antes de morir.**

**James Potter. Cornamenta.**

_1._Casarme con Lily. _La boda se celebra un dieciséis de Julio en Dover, cerca del mar_

_2._Tener un montón de niños con Lily. _Harry, su primer hijo, nace el 30 de Julio, un año después de su boda_

3. Jugar un partido con los Chudley Cannon.

4. Seguir compartiendo una cerveza con Sirius, Remus y Peter todos los jueves en el Caldero Chorreante.

5. Ver a uno de mis hijos jugar como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

**Peter Pettegrew. Colagusano. **

1. Viajar por todo el mundo.

2. Conocer al amor de mi vida.

3. Visitar las montañas rocosas. _Es el primer viaje que hace solo, poco antes de la boda de James y Lily, por lo que cuenta en sus cartas disfruta mucho del viaje. _

4. Graduarme en la especialidad de transformaciones. _Ingresa en la facultad al año de dejar Hogwarts, parece que no le va mal._

_5._Ganar a Sirius en una competición de ingestión de bollitos azucarados. Lo _intenta todas las Navidades, pero Sirius sigue ganándole. _

**Remus Lupin. Lunático**

1. Intentar domesticar a Sirius_. Lupin, eso lo conseguiste hace mucho. _

2. Conseguir que la Luna no me destroce.

3. Encontrar un trabajo digno. _La biblioteca de Londres, es uno de los mejores lugares para trabajar._

4. Ser feliz, y ver feliz a los míos.

5. Lograr que Sirius no nos mate cuando viajamos en la moto.

**Sirius Black. Canuto**

1. Vivir la vida. _Está en ello._

2. Reunir a los Beatles. _No puedo creerlo, pero también está en ello._

3. Que Remus viaje conmigo en la moto hasta la India._ Jamás lo conseguirá._

4. Ser el padrino del primer hijo de James_. Eso si lo consigue, y es Lily quien se lo pide, aún no se ha recuperado_.

5. Conseguir que Remus no me deje nunca.

El cuaderno se le resbala de las manos, es incapaz de contener más el llanto, solloza con fuerza, con su cuerpo convulsionándose, temblando sin poder evitarlo. Cuantas promesas sin cumplir, cuantos deseos que se perderán en el olvido. Cuanto dolor le queda aún por sufrir. Levanta la vista, y tras el cristal, el cielo le devuelve la luna, apunto de ser llena, apunto de condenarlo una noche más.

6969696969696

La primera noche en Azkaban es la más dura, y no lo es por ser consciente de todo lo que le rodea, de los gritos, del frío que los dementores le provocan, de los recuerdos que le roban, de la angustia que se cierne en su pecho, cuando la espectral figura pasea por la puerta de su celda. Es la peor, porque Remus no le ha creído, él también le ha juzgado y declarado culpable sin ápice de duda, y eso le destroza por dentro y por fuera, quiere gritar, chillar y llorar, destrozarse a sí mismo y a él porque no ha creído en su inocencia, pese al amor que se profesan, pese a las dificultades que han pasado juntos.

Recuerda haber llorado algunas veces, pocas, no demasiadas, pero siempre recordará estas lágrimas porque con ellas se condena, con ellas se declara culpable. De un amor irracional, de algo por sobre todas las cosas que le une a Remus, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del dolor. El ventanuco que deja pasar la luz de la luna, le avisa que mañana será llena y será la primera en muchos años que no pasen juntos.

Pasan los días, las semanas y los meses. Llegan los años separados, y todo sigue igual que aquella primera noche en Azkaban. Cada noche antes de la luna llena, ambos se sientan frente a ella, pensando una vez más en lo que les separa y les une. El sentimiento de culpa es inmenso, inunda sus almas y corazones.

Remus, después de todo ese tiempo, no puede creer que Sirius sea un asesino, y se siente culpable porque desea, necesita que no lo sea.

Sirius, después de todo ese tiempo, no puede creer que Remus le considere un asesino, y se siente culpable porque a pesar de la desconfianza, sigue queriéndole como el primer día.

Culpables los dos, inocentes también.


End file.
